Sam And Rosie's Wedding, Otherwise Known As The Unexpected Reunion
by AlayPorgScribbles
Summary: Sam and Rosie wanted their wedding to be small and peaceful. Then Merry said they had to invite the members of the Fellowship... and well the list grew unexpectedly and kings, queens princes, princesses! Countless Humans, Dwarves, and Elves are about to decend on the Shire, and it will never be the same. Boromir/Oc Thranduil/OC Thorin/Oc Halidir/OC Faramir/Eowyn


**_Authors Note:_**

So a little explanation is needed before we get started, I wanted to do this lighthearted sweet fic to bring my LOTR and Hobbit OC's together. I'm not sure how long it will be just yet, but I promise lots of fluff and fun!

Here are the names and a rough description of my OC's that will be featured to hopefully make things less confusing:

-Tamina is Bilbo's younger cousin who was raised as a sister to him. Her father was Bungo's younger brother and her mother was a Elf maiden from Mirkwood. She married Thorin and they have many children together

-Elissa is a member of a clan that lives within Lothlorien. They are long lived humans, and serve the Elves there and carry out their bidding. She and Thranduil fell in love when her clan visited Mirkwood four years after Erebor was retaken, and after some problems, they married. She became the 10th walker of the Fellowship. Gave birth to twins two months after ROTK

-Estrid is Elissa's best friend and also a member of that clan. She married Halidir shortly after Elissa and Thranduil married

-Cressida and her younger brother Ben were transported from where they lived in Canada to Middle Earth five months before Bilbo's 111th birthday party, after the two were stuck by a car. They accompanied Frodo to Rivendell, and Cressida decided after visions she receives of the future (she knows of the story she is suddenly wrested in, but doesn't know any details. They are sent to her in visions whilst sleeping) decides to join the fellowship as the 11th walker. Boromir and her fell in love and married. Currently carrying their first child

Anyways without further delay I invite you to read my little fic, I hope you enjoy reading it, let me know your thoughts by leaving me a review! It will really help my continuing to write this story.

(I own only my OC's all of whom are my minds own creation. I just love to play in these masterpieces)

 **Chapter One:**

Sam paces Bag End trying to stay calm, and failing.

"I think he may be upset with us Merry." Pippin whispers to his left. Two Hobbit's sit on a couch eating crumpets, considerably more calm than the pacing one.

The other Hobbit whispers back, "I think more than a little Pip."

"I can hear you two!" The blond Hobbit snap shutting the two up. "Ok, explain everything from the beginning and how it escalated." Frodo sits quietly in his chair smiling in amusement at the show.

"By beginning what do you mean exactly?" Pippin asks cheekily.

"You know what I mean Peregrine!"

"Well, I guess the start was insisting you invited the members of the Fellowship to your wedding, we are however bound for ever more by love and fellowship and it wouldn't be right to not invite them, after all you were invited to Aragorn's and Cress and Boromir's." Pippin says.

"And then we said since you have so much else to plan and worry about doing, that we'd send the invites personally." Merry pipes up next.

"And as we wrote them, we got to thinking, if Boromir was invited, that we should invite his brother and bride as they are related and close to you as well? So we sent them an invite. And then we thought Eomer may feel put out that his sister was invited and not him, so we invited him." Pippin says.

"Then when we got to Elissa's invite, we figured we should invite Halidir and Estrid as it wouldn't feel right inviting Lissa and not her best friend as well, plus she's a lot of fun at a party. Then we figured since we are inviting Gimli, we should invite his king and remaining companions." Merry finishes. "And I guess that concludes it.

"I don't know what the problem is Sam-" Pippin starts.

"The problem is I wasn't aware these were sent out! I get the mail today to find a bundle of confirmations to attend my wedding and I have more Kings and Queens, a Prince and Princess, Elves, humans, and Dwarves I hadn't planned on all attending my wedding!" Sam cries out.

"But they are your friends! You should share your special day with them." Pippin says through a mouthful of crumpet. Merry elbows him.

Sam sighs. "And I love they are taking the time to attend, but how do I explain all this to Rosie? She's a shy lass, she was already pretty nervous about meeting Aragorn and Arwen alone and having a few humans around as it was, I don't want to make her upset. Plus where in the Shire are a countless of Humans, Elves, and Dwarves going to stay? Royalty no less." He can feel a headache coming on so he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"You can do this Sam. It's too late to take back the letters. I'm sure Rosie will understand." Frodo rises to pat his friend on the shoulder. "Besides, some of our friends we haven't seen in almost a year, since the war ended, I myself look forward to the reunion."

"I suppose Mr. Frodo. I guess I'll go tell her." Sam's shoulders sag and he bids them a goodnight.

"We'll go help him break the news! The Shire is going to have the biggest wedding ever and it will be hers!" Merry exclaims in delight as the two jump up and rush out Frodo's words against such a action falling deaf to their ears.

The former ringbearer smiles as his home is quiet and peaceful once again. One thing is for sure, this wedding will be an interesting affair, one the Shire had never seen before and may be forever changed from.

*The next chapter will be the reactions and excitement of the guests on receiving the invites. Please let me know what you think of my story!*


End file.
